A Powerful Attraction
by GreedLingFangirl
Summary: (Spider-man x Reader) After falling into a radioactive vibranium mine, your life is forever changed. Due to your uber fast reflexes, your enhanced durability, and your unique power of invisibility, you are now a member of the elite "Avengers in Training" superhero group. And by elite, I mean it's you and one other "young Avenger"...some hero that calls himself Spider-man.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man, Sony, or the MCU obviously.**

 **~This is based off the Tom Holland Spider-Man/Peter Parker, so it takes place in that universe.~**

"This is the last one." You say to yourself, plopping a large cardboard box down onto the couch inside your new apartment in Queens, New York.

You sit down next to the box and sigh.

You open the box and pull out a framed photo. You and your parents, smiling.

You think back to the moment that photo was taken. In that photo you looked like a normal smiling family. And in that photo... you were. Your family was normal...at least as normal as they could be.

* * *

Your dad and mom were scientists who worked for the Stark Company. They were stationed in Africa for a what was supposed to be a short time, studying the rare metal: vibranium.

You were exploring one of the mines one day near the lab in Africa, even though your parents had told you a million times never to go in there, when you fell down a shaft.

You were trapped in there for two days before you were found, but by then it was too late. You were exposed to the raw rare metal and its radioactive waves for too long without any sort protective gear. When you were found, you looked terrifying. Your irises and all of your veins were glowing a deep purple and your hair had turned a silver-white color.

After a few days in the hospital and a lot of treatment from these very hush-hush type of doctors, you looked...better. Your veins weren't glowing and while your eyes remained a deep purple, they only glowed bright purple sometimes. However there was no going back hair wise. You tried dying it, but after a few hours it was always back to silver-white.

But...it wasn't only your appearance that changed. You noticed the powers a few days after you left the hospital. Your dad dropped his phone and in the blink of an eye you caught it. Your reflexes were uber fast. Then you noticed the increased body durability. A stray cat that you and your mom often fed and played with was nearly hit by a car one day. You stopped the car with your body as you shielded the cat. And when I mean stopped, I mean the car was left with a huge dent in the front from where it hit you and you were left with not a single scratch on your body.

Lastly and probably the most awesome yet troubling of your powers was the...invisibility. Yes, it sounds awesome... but having to be naked just to use your powers isn't the most convenient thing... and the way you discovered it was just...

Anyway, all was well after your incident...for a while. Then...Ultron happened.

Ultron needed vibranium that was already processed and no longer in the raw radioactive state. So, he came. He came and when he did, your father, mother, and the other scientists knew that if they gave Ultron that metal... millions of people would die.

So the scientists locked their families up in a safety evacuation vault that was set in place incase one of the mines blew up. You were trapped in the vault with the other scientists kids and some of their wives/husbands for what seemed to be days, even though it was hours. When the doors were finally opened by a rescue party sent by the US Government and the Stark Company, you saw it. All of the bodies being removed. All of the scientists dead and the rare metal gone. Your parents...they were dead. Your life was over.

Or so it seemed.

After the whole Ultron tragedy was over...the US government took control of heroes and that caused some big dispute with Captain America, apparently.

Shortly after the US government settled things with the heroes, a _certain_ Avenger heard about your abilities.

And while you hated the man that basically killed your parents by creating Ultron and sending them to study in Africa in the first place, Mr. Stark made you an offer you couldn't refuse:

Move to New York near the Avengers head quarters and train with this other young "Avenger in Training" so that you could someday help to save people from threats like Ultron.

While there you would:

1) You would learn how to use and control your powers.

2) You would get to stop other families from being torn apart.

With that said, you really didn't have to think about your answer, you already knew what you had to do.

* * *

Now, here you were in Queens, New York. You couldn't wait to start your new life: High-schooler by day and "Stark intern" by night.

Oh, and you were _excited_ or whatever to meet the other "Avenger in Training." Right?

You had never met anyone else with real super powers before. Mr. Stark had his suit but, it wasn't like he got mutated in a freak accident...

So, were you excited? Honestly, you didn't know what to feel.


End file.
